


Just Helping

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fraser is sick and Ray helps





	Just Helping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Down For Awhile

Fraser woke up and knew that something was not right. Judging by the bright yellow light that was spilling into his room it was late in the morning.

More than the light, there was what was going on with his body. His muscles ached and he was sweating in his long-johns. He carefully sat up on his bedroll and a wave of dizziness hit him. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing for several minutes. After a while, he opened his eyes and the dizziness had subsided.

He stood up and put on his uniform. Maybe it was psychosomatic, but buttoning the buttons made him feel better. He went over to his bed that Dief was lying on and rubbed Dief’s soft fur.

‘Come on, it’s time to start our day,’ Fraser said as Dief opened his eyes.

Dief sniffed Fraser’s hand and barked.

‘Why yes, I am feeling rather ill, but it is nothing that work won’t fix.’

Dief barked again.

‘I don’t need rest.’

Dief grumbled as he jumped off the bed.

‘Now that kind of language is just uncalled for.’

Fraser and Dief moved to the kitchen. Fraser took his tea pot out of the cabinet and filled it with water, he put it on the stove and waited for the water to boil.

Pouring some dog food into Dief’s bowl, he ignored a Dief’s grumbling about how a doughnut would be a better breakfast.

He put a slice of bread in the old yellow toaster and sat down at the kitchen table. The tablecloth was bright yellow and orange and he always thought it was garish, but Turnbull had picked it out and he couldn’t get rid of it without hurting Turnbull’s feelings.

The teapot whistled and the toast popped up. He pored hot water over a teabag inside a small teacup and put his toast on a plate.

He sat back down at the table and took a sip of tea. The hot, spicy liquid slid down his throat and calmed him. He tried to eat some of the toast, but even the smell made his stomach queazy. He threw out the toast and put his teapot away. 

He and Dief stepped out of The Consulate and the stench of the city made him almost gag. Usually the scent of gasoline and concrete only bothered him slightly, but not today. He concentrated on the warmth of the sun and the cool breeze brushing against his face. He put one foot in front of the other and mindlessly walked.

Soon, he was at Ray’s apartment building. Ray landlady was sitting in a yawn chair. She seemed to be engrossed in a paperback book.

He tipped his hat to her, he might be sick, but he was still polite.

He walked up to the door of Ray apartment and knocked. The bare lightbulb above him flickered and buzzed and it made his eyes water.

The door opened and a smiling Ray stood in front of him. Ray’s smile disappeared and was replaced by a grimace.

‘What are you doing here? You look like shit.’

‘I’m fine,’ Fraser said as Dief barked in agreement with Ray.

‘Nah, you can’t fool me. You’re sick and I wouldn’t be a good buddy if I let you ignore it,’ Ray said as he lead Fraser into the apartment. Maybe it was the sickness or just the force of Ray’s will, but Fraser found himself being pushed down onto Ray’s couch.

Ray dropped to his knees and removed Fraser’s boots.

He left the living room and came back with a lumpy pillow.

‘You’re gonna lay down and rest and I don’t wanna hear any of that, ‘but Ray, Mounties don’t succumb to illness’ crap,’ Ray said as he lifted Fraser’s legs and moved them onto the couch until Fraser was lying down. He put the pillow under Fraser’s head.

‘Ray, I assure you I’m fine.’

‘Yeah, yeah. I don’t think so. Just rest for awhile.’

Fraser laid on the couch. He had only planned to lay there long enough to placate Ray, maybe it was the fact that the pillow smelled like Ray and he was surrounded by Ray’s scent, but he fell asleep.

He woke up and noticed several things. Firstly, he noticed that he was covered with Ray’s poncho. Second, Dief was lying in front of the couch snoring. And most importantly he realised that he felt much better. Maybe he was being a romantic, but he thought that it had to do with Ray’s care and less to do with that fact that he had been lying down for awhile.

Dief woke up and rested his head on Fraser’s stomach.

Dief barked. 

‘Thank you for your concern. I am feeling much better.’

Dief barked again.

‘Of course you may leave. I am sure Ray will watch after me.’

Dief licked Fraser’s hand and walked over to Ray’s open window and jumped out. He was a half-wolf on a mission. A mission that seemed to consist of knocking over garbage cans. 

Ray walked out of the bathroom with a pair of jeans low on his hips. His hair was wet and flat and water droplets made his tanned skin glistened.

Fraser licked his lips as a water droplet slid down Ray chest. Maybe it was because Ray always wore such tight shirts, but Fraser always thought that Ray’s chest was shapely and alluring. He felt his cock harden and was grateful for the poncho.

‘How you feeling?’ Ray asked.

‘Much better. Thank you, Ray,’ Fraser said.

Ray grinned. ‘Greatness!’ 

Maybe he was still feeling ill, or he could have been channeling Ray Vecchio, but he heard himself say, ‘I am feeling rather amorous perhaps you could help me with that.’

Ray’s eyes went wide. ‘You saying you want sex?’

He felt his cheeks heat up. He had no idea why he had said that, but now that it was spoken he just hoped he and Ray relationship wasn’t affected too badly.

‘That is to say... I mean...oh, dear.’

Ray moved to the couch and dropped to his knees. He rested his hand on Fraser’s knee. ‘Hey, hey. It’s ok. Guys have needs and I’m guessing Mounties have needs to. Let me help you.’

‘I would like that.’

Ray helped Fraser sit up and then he spread Fraser’s thighs.

Fraser licked his lips and Ray opened Fraser’s pants and pulled out his cock. His cock was half hard, but as Ray held it, it hardened. 

Fraser groaned as Ray’s pink tongue came out and licked the head of the cock. All he could do was watch as Ray wrapped his lips around the head and licked. He wanted nothing more than to trust into Ray warm wet mouth, but that would be impolite to say the least.

Ray moved his head forward and took more of the shaft into his mouth. Fraser gripped the couch cushions so hard his knuckles turned white. He knew he wouldn’t last long, but he didn’t want it to end.

Ray moved his head forward and backward, taking more and more of the shaft into his mouth each time.

Fraser wanted to remember every detail. Ray’s hair looked golden and his tanned skin looked bronze in the afternoon light.

Much too soon, Fraser felt his orgasm building and he grunted out something that he wasn’t quite sure was English. Ray must have understood because he backed off as Fraser eyes snapped shut and he came into Ray mouth.

Fraser’s eyes opened just in time to see Ray wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. Considering what Ray had just done, Ray wiping his mouth shouldn’t have been so erotic, but it was.

‘Feeling good, Benton-Buddy?’

‘Oh, yes.’

‘Greatness! Let put on some clothes and we’ll go get a bite,’ Ray said as he left to go to bedroom.

Once Ray came back, he was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. His hair was spiky.

Fraser put his boots back on and they walked together out of Ray’s apartment.

He knew he should say something to Ray about the fellatio, but he couldn’t find the words. He might be brave when it came to psychical activity, but emotions were much more scary. Ray was just trying to help and it wasn’t his fault that Fraser wanted it to be more.

He would just have to be happy with Ray’s friendship and partnership. 

They walked to Ray’s GTO and got in. As Ray drove, he turned on the radio and drummed his hands on the steering wheel in time to the music.

Pulling up to the restaurant, they stepped out of the car and got out. As soon as Fraser entered the restaurant, he was assaulted by the din and the smell of grease. They moved to a booth and sat down. Ray was talking about something, but Fraser wasn’t really paying attention. He was still thinking about Ray’s lips on him and the sight of Ray’s bare chest. He knew he shouldn’t be so enamoured by Ray, but he was. Perhaps casual intercourse was an American activity.

Their food came and they ate as Ray talked and Fraser watched Ray.

They drove back to Ray’s apartment and Ray stopped Fraser at the apartment door.

‘I can’t do this. I thought I could, but I can’t... I mean... I mean...’ Ray stammered out.

Fraser’s heart sank. Of course Ray didn’t want to be amorous. Fraser’s sexual encounters were limited to Victoria and he most likely wanted a partner with more experience. He would never hold that against him.

‘Ah, I see. Well perhaps it is for the best. I am woefully inexperienced and I’m sure you would enjoy being with someone more experienced.’

‘No. No! It ain’t that. I... I just can’t have sex with you and not want a relationship. I’m not a friends with benefits guy. You got me?’

Maybe it was the absurdity of the situation or maybe it was that he and Ray had the same feelings, but Fraser started to laugh.

‘Oh, shit! I broke you!’  
Ray exclaimed as Fraser doubled over with laughter.

Fraser stood up and wiped his eyes. ‘I am perfectly fine. In fact I have the same feelings as you. I too would prefer a relationship both emotional and physical. If you’ll have me, that is.’

Ray grinned and his whole face lit up. ‘I would like that too.’

Ray opened the door and they walked into his apartment.

‘Hey, I gotta question. Did you and Vecchio ever... you know?’

‘Ray and I had a very deep, fulfilling relationship but we were never amorous.’

‘Ah, gotcha. We better keep this a secret then. I don’t wanna mess up the gig.’

Fraser took Ray’s hand on his and revelled in the warmth of his skin. ‘Of course. We will have to conduct ourselves behind closed doors, but I will enjoy it.’

‘Me too. I’ll really enjoy kissin’.’

Fraser smiled as he moved close to Ray and brushed their lips together. Ray’s lips were rough and chapped and Fraser couldn’t get enough. He gripped Ray’s shoulders and Ray’s shirt was worn and soft under his fingers. Ray’s cool scent filled his nose as he deepened the kiss.

They continued to kiss for several minutes, but even with his large lung capacity, Fraser needed to breath. He broke the kiss and they both panted as he held onto Ray.

‘Wow! That was greatness!’ You wanna move this party to the bedroom.’

‘Oh yes, that sounds wonderful,’ Fraser said as he rubbed Ray shoulders.

They moved to the bedroom and as soon as the door was closed, Fraser reached for Ray. He slid his hands under Ray’s shirt and just rubbed Ray soft, warm stomach.

Ray moved from Fraser’s embrace and took off his shirt. Fraser licked his lips as he took in Ray bare chest. He wanted to lick and kiss the expanse of skin in front of him and that is exactly what he did.

Ray’s skin was warm and sweet under his tongue. Perhaps that was why Dief enjoyed licking Ray.

He was going to enjoy licking and kissing Ray as much as Dief enjoyed eating pastries.

To think that it all started because Fraser was ill. If such wonderful things happened after he was ill, perhaps he should get ill more enough. As long as Ray was there to take care of him it would be greatness as Ray would say.


End file.
